If There's Tears
by Wizard'sBlade
Summary: Ginny and Harry reunite after Dumbledore's Funeral, and after the final battle it leads to some hard tasks ahead. Story better than summary, read ahead dedicated to InMyJazzShoes
1. Prologue

It was silent in the Common Room after Dumbledore's funeral. All was still. A group of normally giggling girls sat in the back, murmuring amongst themselves with unenthusiastic voices.

Hermione and Ron sat sprawled out across the couch, her head against his chest. "This doesn't mean we're together Ron," Harry heard Hermione whisper from his spot on the chair opposite.

"Alright, Hermione," Ron replied drowsily, eyes fluttering closed.

"I mean it Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Alright 'Mione." Ron repeated, stretching his arms over his head before settling them at her slim waist. She struggled for a few minutes before giving up.

Harry's eyes were bloodshot from a mixture of sleep deprivation and tears. He had a hand through his mop of coal black hair, looking thoughtful as he discreetly gazed over at his ex-girlfriend.

Ginny was trying her best not to show she was sobbing; the break up had been rough, neither of them wanted it. But Harry hadn't had a choice. Ginny's fiery red hair cascaded down her back, large brown eyes focused on the fire, and the youth peering at her couldn't help but find himself falling in love all over again.

Feeling eyes on her she glanced over her shoulder. He smiled weakly, inclined his head and forced himself to look away. Ginny blushed, turning to the fire. This continued for an hour, Harry watching her and Ginny pretending she didn't notice, then Ginny looking over her shoulder and both looking away.

Soon Harry found the common room deserted, and felt his heartbeat quicken with the knowledge that they were alone. He mustered up his courage, and crossed the room so he was towering over her. "Hey," he said quietly.

Ginny glanced up, "Hey," she replied carefully.

Harry gestured to the spot beside her, "Can I sit there?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "Harry you broke up with me." She said simply.

"I know Ginny." Harry replied in the same manner. "And I'm sorry,"

"You're taking it back?" Ginny questioned, hopefulness entering her voice as she peered at him through her black lashes.

Harry shook his head regretfully, "You know I can't Gin, I have to do what Dumbledore assigned me."

"Oh,"

"Look, can I sit down?" he asked gently.

"Sure," she replied quietly, avoiding his eye.

His hip carefully nudged hers over, making room for him. "I just wanted to let you know…that if it was my choice…"

"Look!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. "I don't want to here it okay Harry! I really don't!"

"What are you talking about Gin?"

"You're about to tell me that you like me, but you can't be with me. I can't stand it anymore Harry! I can't deal with all this!" Ginny said tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Gin." Harry apologized. "But I want you to know that I love you. If it was my choice we would have never broken up."

Ginny fixed her eyes on his, bottom lip trembling. "But it was your choice, Harry! You didn't have to end it! I can take care of myself."

"Gin, you don't understand." Harry interrupted her tirade. "He'll use you to get to me. He'll use you, he'll hurt you."

"I won't let him Harry." Ginny whispered, abruptly stopping. "Before…did you…did you say you loved me?" her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I did." Harry blushed. "And if that rotten git wasn't in my way I would stay here with you as long as I could. I love you Gin."

She smiled, "I love you too Harry." She murmured, gazing into his eyes with admiration and love.

He smiled, "Well that's good, you wouldn't want a bloke like me going away without hearing you say that, he might think you forgot him."

"I could never forget you Harry." Ginny replied. "You're going away?" she added, voice quavering.

"Let's not talk about that now," he whispered. "Let's talk about us."

"Us?" Ginny asked, mind ripping away from her other question. "Is there an _us_, Harry?"

"Do you want there to be?" Harry replied.

Wordlessly Ginny pressed her lips to his, keeping them there. Harry felt his brain shut down as her soft lips touched his, tongue probing. Harry pulled away hastily, afraid of what was happening. "Can I take that as a yes?" he asked.

Ginny rapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closely against her. "You can take that as a definitely." She informed him, smiling up at his blushing face. "What about your mission?"

"I think I love you too much to break up with you Ginny, even for something like that. I was being stupid and heroic and I'm sorry." Harry whispered in her ear huskily.

"I agree," she replied. "Don't ever be stupid and heroic again."

"I can't guarantee the stupid part." Harry muttered.

Ginny laughed, "One out of two? That's not too bad."

"Will you take me back Ginny?" Harry asked her hopefully.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed. "Do you want me back, Harry Potter?" she added.

"Mmm…yeah I'm pretty sure." Harry whispered, inhaling her scent deeply. There was a long silence. "Gin?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Ginny sighed.

"My legs are numb, I think I need some sleep."

Ginny laughed, "Then fall asleep Mr. Potter."

"Gin," Harry replied warningly. "If your brothers catch us down here in the morning I'm dead."

Ginny rested her head against him chest, "Just go to sleep, stupid."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. After the Hallows

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanx for the reviews! This story will (of course) be continued and I'm sorry if this chapter is short, the real story begins in the next chappie. I'm warning you now that I need ****10 ****reviews before I will continue. Just 10, so click that button and start typing, tell your friends and get more reviews in or this fanfic will be postponed. Thanx to InMyJazzShoes, who this story is dedicated to. If any one is interested in betaing for me I'm always interested, give me a shout (or a line in this case) I'll stop rambling now, enjoy!**

It had been who-knows-how-many months since he had last seen his girlfriend. He still couldn't get over those three words as they came out of her mouth. Those three little words that changed everything between them. He had felt like a heart attack was coming on, like his lungs weren't operational, like his brain had shut down. Somehow he had managed to make a joke out of it, seeing as how he had never had those words spoken to him, it had been a big deal. He hadn't told her though.

Now he was walking up the enchanted staircase, eyes set on the seventh floor, hungering for a certain redhead with chocolate brown eyes that had been passing through his dreams. He felt the portrait hole open, and suddenly he was crawling into the common room.

Ginny sat on the couch, eyes unfocused as she waited for the arrival of The Chosen One. Her Chosen One. It had been so long since she had last seen him, since they had last spoken.

Harry stumbled through the end of the portrait hole, immediately bombarded by insistent Weasleys. Ginny watched from a distance, taking in the form of her boyfriend as he talked in an undertone to her mother.

He wore worn dark washed jeans that were tattered at the knee, and a t-shirt that perfectly matched the emerald pools that glanced at her hesitantly as he continued to converse. His unruly mop of coal black hair had grown longer in the time since they last saw each other, and was now bloodied from today's events. A thick layer of sweat clung to the exposed tan flesh as he shifted, more scars etched into his skin than she could count. He had the peaky look of someone who hadn't eaten in months, but his arms were now corded in firm muscle.

"Come, dear. Let's take you to get something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said gently, pushing a piece of his hair behind his ear. "We're so proud of you," she added.

He forced a smile, "I need to do something first," Ginny heard him murmur in reply, eyes clicking to meet hers.

Mrs. Weasley followed his gaze, awe coming into her eyes. "Oh, of course Harry, dear. But you will meet us downstairs?" she asked hastily.

"Yeah… yeah I'll do that." Harry muttered, still watching Ginny.

"Alright then," Mrs. Weasley sighed, following her husband out the portal hole.

"And Mrs. Weasley?" Harry called. The plump woman swerved around. "I'm sorry. About Fred I mean."

The woman opposite him teared, "Thank you Harry."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault really. If I hadn't…"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong, Harry. It isn't your fault, Fred wanted to fight. If anyone's to blame it's that…that…that murderer." Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"And Harry took care of him, didn't he mum?" Charlie said triumphantly, tugging his mother's arm until it was entwined with his own.

"Yes, thank you Harry. You've done a lot for all of us today." Mr. Weasley said quietly, leading a disgruntled George down to the Great Hall.

Soon it was just Ginny and the trio, all looking at each other nervously. "Hey mate, coming down for dinner?" Ron grunted.

"Just a sec Ron." Harry replied.

"You coming Gin?" Ron asked.

Hermione elbowed him roughly, eyes flicking from Harry to Ginny then to Ron meaningfully. "Oh!" Ron exclaimed, blinking dumbly. "Oh, right." He looked over at his best mate, then to his sister. "You got five minutes,"

Hermione elbowed him again, pulling him out of the room scolding, "They haven't seen each other in weeks Ronald! Really you can be so…" their voices died down as the portrait closed behind them.

There was an uncomfortably silence as the couple stared at each other unblinkingly. Ginny walked forward with hesitation until she was standing directly in front of him. "I thought you were dead," she whispered, running a hand though his hair.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to hurt you, honest I didn't but…"

"It's okay Harry, I understand. But promise me one thing." Ginny replied.

"What?" Harry whispered, closing his eyes as her hand continued stoking his scalp.

"Promise you'll never leave me again," she replied, more of a question than a statement.

Harry's eyes flicked open, "I promise," he assured her, taking her small pale hand in his. "I love you Ginny Weasley," he whispered, mouth just an inch from hers, tears forming in his eyes.

His hot breath made the skin of her neck tingle as she stood on her tip toes, "I love you too Harry Potter," and crashed her lips to his.

Harry's mind was reeling with the newfound discoveries he was making of his girlfriend's mouth, the sensations hurtling through him making sweat collect on his brow. His arms settled on her waist, hers around his neck.

As luck would have it, that was when the door swung open.


End file.
